Putting It Back Together
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: Okay, so this is an old school 90210 LOST EPISODE. It takes place after "It's A Totally Happening Life" of Season 2. Hope you enjoy it. :-)
1. Chapter 1

Brenda Walsh awoke to the bright sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. Another sunny day in beautiful Beverly Hills, California. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

There she found her brother, Brandon. He was brushing his teeth, and he flashed her a foamy grin. She shook her head and stood next to him, preparing her own toothbrush. Then she looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"So, uh, what's the deal with you and Andrea?" In the past few weeks, Brandon and one of his best girl friends Andrea Zuckerman had grown closer. In a way that Brenda had thought could possibly be romantic.

Brandon wiped his mouth. "Nothing is goin' on. We're friends, like always." Brenda looked at him incredulously. "Really? Because last time I checked friends didn't look at each other the way you two do."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Really? Because, could've fooled me…you and Dylan claim to be friends, don't you? And I'm pretty sure I see you guys looking at each other like that all the time."

Brenda sighed, nothing saying anything, as she brushed her teeth. "What _is_ the deal with you guys? And Kelly?" Lately, it had turned into a triangle. Brenda, Dylan, and Kelly. And now Dylan had to choose.

Brenda put her toothbrush away. "Kelly and I told him he has to choose between us and he said that was only fair. So he's going to. Hopefully, very soon." She walked back into her bedroom, Brandon following close behind.

"Ya' nervous?" She looked at him and said, "Terrified." She sighed. "I love him Brandon. And I don't wanna lose him." Brandon nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I know. It'll be okay."

Dylan McKay sat staring at the two frosted cookies on the plate. The cookies that Brenda and Kelly had made for him, each with their initial on it. Before telling him that he had to choose between them.

He knew he had to, it was inevitable. He thought after cheating on her with Kelly, Brenda would never want him back. He was wrong. She most definitely wanted him back, and she had made that known.

But Kelly wanted to be with him too. She claimed their affair was more than just some passing attraction. Dylan didn't know what to think. And now, he was totally and utterly confused about it all.

"Kell, ya' here?" Kelly Taylor put her sunglasses down and looked at the doorway. Donna Martin was standing in the doorway, waving. Kelly waved her over, from where she was sitting in her lounge chair.

"What's up?", Donna asked, sitting down next to her. Kelly shook her head. "Nothing, just soakin' up some rays, that's all." Donna nodded and swung her feet up on the chair, adjusting the sunglasses on her face.

"So, are you okay? Is everything alright?" Kelly sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all." Donna nodded knowingly. But she didn't want to say anything. The last thing she wanted was to get in the middle of her two best friends and their personal problem with Dylan.

LATER - THE PEACH PIT:

Brenda sat at the counter, waiting for Brandon to get her the drink she had ordered. She noticed Donna come in just then, with her boyfriend David Silver. They smiled at her and came to sit beside her.

"What's goin' on?", Donna asked. Brenda shook her head and said, "Nothing." Brandon gave her the drink, said hi to Donna and David, and then walked away to wait on some other people at the other end of the counter.

"What's on the agenda for today?", Donna asked. Brenda shrugged. "Not a lot. Pretty dull. What are you guys doing?" David and Donna looked at each other. "Nothing.", David said. "We're just relaxin'."

Brenda smiled. "That's cool." They looked up just in time to see Steve Sanders coming in, a smile on his face. He sat down next to Brenda, putting his arm around her shoulder and winking. "What do ya' say doll face? Date tonight?"

Brenda laughed. "Sure Steve." He grinned more. "Good, can't wait." Donna and David excused themselves and went to sit at a private table. Brenda smiled after them and then turned back to Steve.

"So, Steve, I've been meanin' to ask you. What do you think is goin' on between my brother and Andrea?" Steve leaned in closer to her. "I think that even though your brother is with Nikki, there are some definite sparks between himself and the Chief."

Brenda smiled. "I completely agree. He should just break it off with Nikki and give it a chance with Andrea…" Steve began to nod, but stopped when Brandon came over to them. "What's up?" Brenda shook her head.

"Nothin', I was just headin' out, actually. I'll talk to you guys later." Steve and Brandon both nodded and watched her walk away. Then Brandon looked at Steve, eyebrows raised, knowing they had been talking about him.

"What were you guys talkin' about?", He asked. Steve shook his head. "Nothin'. Just stopping by to see if you wanted to go out tonight." Brandon nodded. "Sure. Seven?" Steve nodded. "Alright. Later."


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure you don't wanna come out with us?", Brandon asked. "We're just going to a club…" But Brenda shook her head again. "No thanks. I'll be fine. I'm just gonna sit around here and sulk."

They shared a smile. "Alright, well, you know where we're gonna be. Stop by if you want to." Brenda nodded just as the horn beeped. "Have fun.", She called. Brandon nodded and walked out the door.

She was alone now. Their parents had gone to a function for her Father's firm. And her plan was simply to dive into a pint of ice cream, sit in front of the TV, and feel sorry for herself. It sounded like a good plan.

"What's wrong with you?" Andrea looked up at her "boyfriend", Jay Thurman. "What do you mean?" He sighed. They had been sitting in the movie theater, and Andrea wasn't responding to their hand-holding or the way he had been looking at her.

"There's something on your mind. What's wrong?" Andrea hadn't wanted to tell him what had been running through her mind. Brandon. What had happened to them over Christmas and all of that. And with New Year's just around the corner, he was still all she could think about.

"You haven't been the same since Christmas. Tell me what is going on with you." Andrea sighed. They couldn't talk about this inside. So she led him outside of the theater, where they could talk normally.

"Jay, I don't really know how to tell you this without sounding harsh or stupid, but I have to. I have feelings for someone else, strong ones. And they're feelings I cannot deny. And it's just not fair to you."

Jay nodded slowly. "Can't say that I don't appreciate your honesty, Andrea. If this guy doesn't realize what he has, give me a call." He leaned in, kissed her on the cheek once more, and walked away.

"This was a good idea.", Brandon said, as he and Steve went to get a drink. Steve smiled and clapped him on the back. "I knew you'd think so." They stood there, listening to the music for a moment.

"Can I ask ya' something?", Steve said. Brandon nodded. "Sure." Steve smiled. "What's goin' on with you and Andrea?" Brandon sighed. He no longer knew how to answer this question when someone asked.

Steve could tell he was pondering it. "Brando, let me tell ya' what I think." Brandon sighed, knowing there was no way he could stop him. "I saw how much closer you guys got during Christmas. And I also think you're good for each other."

Brandon took another drink. "Steve, we're friends. I'm with Nikki, she's with Jay…" Steve smiled. "Well, New Year's is rapidly approaching, my friend. And both of you have a lot to think about. Are Jay and Nikki really the ones you wanna spend the holiday with?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna go out with us?" Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Go on." Donna nodded and walked out the door with David. Kelly just sighed, went to her room, and closed the door.

Brenda got up and opened the door. "Hey.", She greeted Andrea with a smile. Andrea smiled as well. "Hey, can I come in?" Brenda nodded and close the door behind her. They walked into the living room.

"What's up?", Brenda asked, resuming her spot on the couch. Andrea sat down in the chair adjacent to her. "I was looking for Brandon, actually…" Brenda nodded knowingly, with a smile playing on her lips.

"He went out with Steve. I have no idea when they're gonna be back." Andrea nodded, then she began to fidget. Brenda raised her eyebrows. "Andrea, do you wanna talk about something?", She asked.

Andrea sighed. "Actually, yes, would you mind?" Brenda shook her head. "No, not at all. We can talk as long as you want, about anything you want." Andrea smiled and then nodded. "Well, I broke up with Jay…"

NEXT MORNING:

"I didn't hear you come in last night.", Brenda said. Brandon nodded, yawning. "Yeah, it was late. You were in bed already. I was home before Mom and Dad, though, which was good." He poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Andrea stopped by last night…" Brandon looked up. "She did?" Brenda nodded. "Yeah, she was looking for you. But we ended up talking for an hour." She sat down at the table with a glass of orange juice. Eyebrows raised, Brandon joined her.

"What did you guys talk about?" Brenda smiled. "It's a girl thing, Brandon. Don't worry about it." Brandon gave her a look. "You have to tell me. Did you talk about me?" Brenda shrugged, taking another sip of juice.

"That's for me to know, not you. I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon enough anyway." He didn't get the chance to say anything else because someone came in. Steve smiled at them. "What's goin' on in here?", He asked, sitting down. He noticed the look Brandon was giving his sister.

"Well, if you'll excuse me…", Brenda said, getting up, with a smile. She walked out of the kitchen. Steve looked at Brandon. "What's going on?" Brandon sat back. "Apparently, there's _a lot _goin' on."

"Can I come in?" Kelly nodded and let her inside. Brenda smiled at her. "No matter what happens, Kell, I wanna be friends. We were friends first, long before any of this happened. I wanna keep it that way…"

Kelly nodded. "You're right. I wanna be friends too." Brenda smiled again. "Good. I'm gonna have a New Year's party tomorrow night. I want you to be there." Kelly smiled as well. "I would love it."


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda hummed to herself as she straightened up her room. Then Brandon knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Brenda nodded. "Sure." She knew what he wanted. She knew how his mind worked.

"Brandon", She said, turning to face him. "I'm not gonna tell you what Andrea and I talked about last night. It's private." She heard her brother sigh, but she smiled. "But there is something I will tell you…"

Brandon was interested now. Brenda placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would _suggest_ breaking it off with Nikki…before anyone else gets hurt. The sooner the better. You know I'm right." And he did.

NEXT EVENING:

Brenda and Brandon hadn't wanted it to be a huge party, so they just invited the usual suspects. Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Andrea, and Dylan. And of course, Brandon had extended the invitation to Nat, just in case he didn't want to be alone.

Kelly, Donna, and David had all come together. And Steve had just arrived. The only two missing were the two most important. Brandon and Brenda shared a look and then he followed her into the kitchen.

She was getting some snacks. "How'd it go with Nikki?", Brenda asked. Just two hours before, Brandon had gone to see her and broken it off with her. It hadn't gone very well at all, to say the least.

"She cried.", He muttered, sighing. Brenda nodded. "Yeah, I figured she would. But it's okay now. It'll all be okay." She smiled reassuringly at him and they both returned to the living room with the food.

Dylan stood on the front porch, not knowing if he wanted to knock. This was going to be a hard night, he knew that. But it was something that had to be done. He knew that. He then heard someone cough behind him.

He smiled at Andrea. "Feeling hesitant?" He nodded. "Yeah. You?" Andrea nodded. "Yes, actually. But we both know we have to go in there." Dylan nodded and said, "Yup, we do." Then they knocked.

LITTLE WHILE LATER:

After about an hour of feeling uncomfortable, things were finally starting to get interesting. Steve led Donna and David into the kitchen, to get something to eat. Brenda had made sure the music was up loud. No one needed to hear the conversations that were about to take place.

"I wanted to talk to you.", Brandon said. Andrea nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you too. Listen, I know that weird things happened around Christmas between us. Jealousy, feelings…it was crazy."

Brandon nodded slowly. "I'm sorry that I made it so hard for both of us for so long. But, I broke up with Jay because I have feelings for you, and I couldn't deny them anymore…" Brandon smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"For once in your life, will you just shut up?" Andrea couldn't help but smile. "Andrea, I would love it if you were the one I kissed at midnight." Andrea grinned as she took his hand and said, "Me too."

"So I wanted to talk to you guys. I've made a decision. And it was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be." Both Kelly and Brenda waited for Dylan to continue. He sighed, then began again.

"For quite a few days, I waited for a sign. Something that would tell me what to do. And it was only today, that I realized that I didn't need a sign. I know where, and with who, my heart lies. Where it will always lie."

He looked at Kelly. "Kell, what we had over the summer was great. And I'll never forget it. But…" She held up her hands. "Say no more." And with that, she was out of the room. Dylan looked at Brenda.

"I never thought you'd be able to forgive me for what I did." Brenda smiled and said, "Ditto." She took his hands. "We've both made mistakes Dylan. But no matter what, all roads lead back to each other."

He nodded, smiling. "You're right, they do. I love you Brenda. You're it for me." He wrapped her in a tight hug. Brenda smiled, hugging him tighter back. "You're it for me too, Dylan. I love you."

As the countdown ended, and the couples in the room began kissing, Steve walked over to Kelly. "Well, looks like it's just us again, huh Kell?" Kelly nodded. Then she looked at him and just smiled.

"I guess so Steve. Seems that way doesn't it? We always get thrown together." He grinned and said, "What do you say? One more time?" Kelly laughed and then rang in the New Year by kissing Steve one more time.


End file.
